Vier Minuten
by f.thoele
Summary: Er hatte vier Minuten. Vielleicht auch nur drei. Da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Doch bei einer Sache war er sich sicher: Es war einfach nicht genug Zeit...


Vier Minuten

Er hatte vier Minuten. Vielleicht auch nur drei. Da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Doch bei einer Sache war er sich sicher: Es war einfach nicht genug Zeit.

Er musste es ja wissen: Seit über zehn Jahren war er nun hier. Jeden Tag war er aufgewacht, alleine. Jeden Tag hatte er die leisen, murmelnden Stimmen der anderen gehört, doch er konnte nie ein Wort mit irgend jemandem wechseln. Nicht dass er nicht gewollt hätte. Es lag in der Natur der Sache, dass eine Unterhaltung hier nicht möglich war.

Die meisten der anderen wurden innerhalb weniger Wochen wahnsinnig, fingen an, unverständliche vor sich hinzumurmeln. Andere redeten unablässig mit sich selbst, in der schlaffen Hoffnung, dem Wahnsinn so entgehen zu können. Wieder andere fingen nach einiger Zeit an, eine Art groteskes Theatersolo zu spielen, fingen an sich für Tiere zu halten. Er erinnerte sich noch an den einen, der nach etwa zwei Monaten wohl angefangen hatte zu denken, er wäre ein Hippogreif. Hatte es irgendwie geschafft die magischen Gitter vor der kleinen Luke nach draußen zu umgehen. Den Aufprall auf die Felsen viele Meter tiefer hatte er sogar in seiner Zelle gehört.

All das hatte er früher als gegeben hingenommen. Alle, die hier herkamen, hatten es nicht anders verdient, dachte er sich immer. Bis zu dem Tag, als er selber dem Grauen ausgeliefert wurde. Als er wider besseren Wissens von Dementoren hergebracht wurde.

Zehn lange Jahre, so seine Schätzung, hatte er es geschafft, dem kompletten Wahnsinn zu entgehen. Dementoren sind nicht die intelligentesten Wesen, doch in ihrer ständigen Gegenwart wird jeder Mensch wahnsinnig. Sie saugten tatsächlich alle Emotionen auf. Alle.

Wer hier herkommt, kommt nicht mehr bei Verstand heraus. Das war es, was immer vermittelt wurde. Der Wahnsinn ereilt einen, noch weit vorher wird man zur emotionslosen, kalten Hülle. Und das waren noch die leichteren Fälle. Jeden Montag, wenn die neuen Insassen kamen, gab es hinter all den schwachen, verängstigten Leuten eine Gruppe von - ja eigentlich nur noch von Körpern, die von den Dementoren geküsst worden waren, wie man sagte. Seelenlose Gebilde, nicht mehr fähig sich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen. Magisch bei Bewusstsein gehalten stolperten sie wie in Trance hinter den Auroren her.

Er erinnerte sich noch genau an seine eigene Einlieferung. Es hatte nicht einmal einen Scheinprozess gegeben - er war mehr oder minder direkt zum Schiff gezerrt worden. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Anblick und vor allem einen solchen Eindruck erlebt. Es waren die schwersten Verbrecher überhaupt, die er hier traf. Doches wirkte mehr wie eine Gruppe entlaifener Irrer aus dem St. Mungo. Weiß, zitternd und oft vor Panik weinend saßen sie in den Ecken des Schiffes, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Doch die Geküssten; das war ein anderes Erlebnis. Genau genommen war es gar kein Erlebnis. Diese Menschen, falls es denn noch welche waren, hinterließen exakt keinen Eindruck. Es war, als würde man einen Haufen Schrott sehen.

Doch der Verstand hatte längst registriert, dass hier Lebewesen, ja Menschen wie du und ich saßen. Was Sirius hier erlebt hatte, würde er nie vergessen. Dieser krasse Unterschied zwischen verstandesgemäßer Warnehmung war, wenn man es sich recht überlegte, grausam, absolut furchtbar. Der Tod wäre besser als das.

Warum hatte er überlebt? Warum war er immer noch nicht dem Wahnsinn verfallen? Er wusste, dass er zu Unrecht hier war. Die anderen Leute hier, sie hatten grauenvolle Dinge getan. Sie hatten keine Zukunft mehr. Er, er hate einen Patensohn, für den er verantwortlich war. Er hatte den Tod seiner Eltern mit zu verantworten, doch es war ein grauenvoller Fehler gewesen, den er nie absichtlich begangen hätte. Er hatte seinen Patensohn, der er finden wollte, ja musste. Bei dem er sich entschuldigen musste. Für den er sorgen wollte. Er hatte ein Ziel.

Doch dies war natürlich nicht alles, was ihn von den anderen hier unterschied. Er hatte sie gefunden, die als nicht vorhanden geglaubte Masche, die Demetoren auszutricksen. Man musste ein Tier sein. Lange Zeit überlebte er als Hund. Dementoren reagieren auf menschliche Emotionen, aber nicht auf tierische. Und genau das war seine Chance.

Heute musste es sein! Noch etwa fünf Minuten, und es wäre soweit! Eine einzige Chance... und er würde sie ergreifen! Jetzt gleich, wenn die Essensausgabe bei ihm war, würde es losgehen!

Er hörte das Klappern von Metallschalen, die durch die schmalen Luken in die Zellen geschoben wurden, immer näher kamen sie, immer näher... er machte sich bereit. Sie waren an der Nebenzelle angekommen. Sirius bereitete sich vor, ging an die Luke, die dicken Gitterstäbe heran.

Da waren sie, die Hauselfen, die das Essen ausgaben. Die Schale wurde klappernd in seine Zelle geschoben, doch schon im selben Moment war Sirius nicht mehr dort. Blitzschnell in einen Hund verwandelt riss er die meist magisch verschlossene Klappe ab, doch das entstandene Loch war noch zu klein.

Wieder in menschlichem Körper langte er mit seinem Arm durch die Öffnung, riss dem Hauselfen eilig die Beine weg, zog ihn heran, entriss ihm den Schlüsselbund. Von diesem plötzlichen Wall der Wut kamen sie, die Dementoren. Sirius spürte schon diese unglaubliche Kälte, die alle Willenskräfte zunichte machte. Schnell nahm er all seine Kräfte zusammen, verwandelte sich in einen Hund. Mit geschicktem Biss öffnete er seine Zelle und rannte hinaus.

Es lief alles wie geplant, die Tür, durch die die Dementoren gekommen waren, war noch nicht ganz zu. Er beschleunigte, rannte so schnell seine vier Beine ihn trugen, aus der Tür hinaus.

An diese Gänge erinnerte er sich dunkel, leer und verlassen lagen sie dort; stur rannte er weiter immer nur geradeaus. Mit seinem scharfen Geruchssinn spürte er sie schon, die frische Luft! Die Freiheit zum Schmecken nah! Immer weiter rannte er, alle Alarmsirenen ignorierend. Die Dementoren, über einen Ausbruch informiert schwebten durch den kompletten Gang, doch sie schienen ihn nicht im geringsten zu bemerken.

Er war draußen! Er war tatsächlich draußen! Doch wo nun? Er wusste nicht viel über seinen Tatsächlichen Aufenthaltsort. Askaban lag auf einer Insel, so viel wusste er. Es gab größere Felsenlandschaften, das hatte er aus seiner Zelle sehen können. Er hatte noch etwa neunzig Sekunden.

Direkt vor ihm war sie, die Mauer: Auf der anderen seite die Küste. Ein Durchgraben wäre bei diesem Untergrund unmöglich, er hatte nur noch Sekunden, bis die Auroren hier wären. Die Auroren würden ihn auch als Hund erkennen. Kurzentschlossen, verwandelte er sich erneut zurück in seine menschliche Gestalt. Er lief die Mauer entlang, nach Halt zum Klettern suchend. Ein paar Vorsprünge gfeunden, kletterte er so schnell erkonnte weiter.

Die Dementoren, erneut alarmiert, waren zur Stelle, eine gewaltige, lähmende Kälte breitete sich über ihn aus. warum sollte er weiter klettern? Es hatte doch eh keinen Sinn... Warum? Er würde es nie schaffen... es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Finger und Zehen abfrieren, nah am Abrutschen verlor er den halt.

Nein! Er musste es jetzt nun schaffen! Jetzt oder nie! Mit einem letzten Schwung schwang er sich über die Mauer, fiel auf der anderen Seite viele Meter herab, landete schmerzhaft auf spitzen Felsen. Er konnte sich keine Zeit für Schmerzen nehmen, die Dementoren schwebten einfach über die Mauer hinweg. Er hatte noch etwa zehn Sekunden.

Sich eiligst in einen Hund verwandelnd rappelte er sich auf, rannte zur Klippe und sprang. Nie hatte er aus seiner hohen Zelle gedacht, dass es so tief hinunter ginge. Er fiel und fiel immer weiter, hinter sich hörte er schon eine Gruppe Auroren auf Besen die Insel erreicht hatte. Egal: Er hatte es geschafft! Das Meer kam immer näher, er tauchte hinein, hoffend, dass sich unter Wasser keine Felsen befanden.

Eiligst tauchte er wieder auf und sah sich um. Hinter ihm: Askaban. Er hatte die unbezwingbare Festung bezwungen. Doch was nun? In alle Richtungen war kein Land zu sehen. Schwere, dunkle Wolken hingen über der rauhen See. Nie war er im Hundekörper geschwommen, doch es war seine einzige Chance. Ohne noch groß über die Richtung nachzudenken schwomm er los, einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen...


End file.
